minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Copy That, Copycat!
=Hello, Starfright's back.= +Moonlight too!+ =Did you know we, of all immortals, got copied?= +Yup! It was funny!+ "Don't lie!!" =Fine... sweetpsycho got copied too...= "Better. But it WAS funny." +Can we show them?!+ =no.= "Yes." =DANG IT!= "It was about 3-4 months ago." 3-4 MONTHS AGO... (this in the real world) Starfright, Moonlight & Me: *talking and almost dying from laughter* Georgia: I wish I could be one of them... Maya: Yeah.. being not human for a couple years would be cool. Kimia: Why can't we? Just dress up like them and we could dye our hair. Georgia: Good idea Kimia. I'll take SweetPsycho. (im not making up a fake name cuz im lazy -_-) Maya: Moonlight. Kimia: I guess I get Starfright. Maya: But what about their wings, ears, and tails? Kimia: Just buy fake ones from some store. KIMIA: "Hmm, these look like Starfright's wings. Oooh, wolf ears and tail." +buys items+ "Geez, they cost $100 . Anyway, time to dye my short hair..." +heads to a hair salon+ "Can I have dark purple at the top and black at the bottom?" "Sure." (after dying and magically making her hair longer) "hehehehehe. I just gotta attach the wings and tail- OH SHOOT! I forgot her light-blue hoodie." +after buying hoodie and fake blood+ "Ok, so put the blood on the hoodie... and voila! Starfright's hoodie!" +after putting everything on+ "Hi, my name's Starfright. hahahaha..." after everyone has bought stuff... Me: Hey, guys? Starfright: We're not guys :/ Moonlight: *slaps Starfright* WE'RE ALL TOMBOI'S SO WHY DOES THAT MATTER?!?! Anyway yes SweetPsycho? Me: *points to the fakes* They look like us. Starfright: Let's go see what their deal is... =we walked over= +But we didn't know it was going to be funny!+ Fake Me: O. M. G! Look at these copycats! Fake Starfright: Yeah, COPYCATS! Moonlight: Um, YOU are the copycats... (i'll put random names that aren't actually names cuz why not) Sparkle: *slaps Moonlight* FAKER! LEAVE! Moonlight: *crying* Galaxy: crybaby. Starfright: *visibly getting furious* Fake Moonlight: Yeah, LEAVE! Me: *starts corrupting* Freya: //mind: wait, the other SweetPsycho is corrupting?? The one I'm standing next to, she refused to corrupt when I asked her to...// Freya: *walks over to meh* This is the real one. Me: Yay someone believes us :3 Fake Me: SINGING BATTL- Starfright: NO THIS PAGE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE OF COPYRIGHT! Sky: See?! The real ones aren't afraid of breaking the 4th wall!! Moonlight: And if we did a regular battle, you'd die >:) Fake Moonlight: So how are we gonna tell that you're the fakes? Corrupted Me: *yeets 3 chairs at them knocking the wings, tails, and ears off* Kimia: Ummmmmmmmm.................. JK that never happened XD Corrupted Me: Well, corrupt then, "SweetPsycho." Fake Me: Well.. uhh... *idea* THE STARS ARE NOT IN POSTION. Me: Suuuurrrrreeeee. Starfright: *hovering 5 feet off the ground* Fly stupid. Fake Starfright: I crippled my wing. Starfright: //mind: We can heal ourselves...// Moonlight: *pulls out a sword made of shadows* Your weapons? The Fakes: Uh, we left our swords at home, all we have are diamond ones. Moonlight: //mind: We never leave the house without our weapons...// The Real Ones: Well, copy this. *we do perfect handstands with one hand* Fakes: *tries but 1 of them fail* Me: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Starfright: COPY DIS. *opens a portal to Hell and demons start leaking out* Fake Starfright: Uhh, I got in a fight and my powers are weakened. Moonlight: Control Z, Control V!! *cuts her arm and heals it* Fake Moonlight: Control Z, Control V? *cuts her arm a tiny bit and screams in pain* Me: That's how you copy, idiot. *im balancing on my head* Starfright: OK, I'm bored, soo... *whispers a lie to me* Corrupted Me: *jumps up and YEETS 3 GRANDFATHER CLOCKS AT THEM, which knocks everything off* Kimia: OWWWWWW WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?! Me: Ya copied me. Oh, and you are in my class. Maya: SO?!?!?! Me: I hate my class >:3 Georgia: ... =Wanna see them?= "They do, obviously!" *camera turns on, facing three screaming girls, covered in cuts and bruises* +I hate violence, but I was ok with torturing them!+ "Bye everyone!" =Why didn't you say your usual Bye mortals?= "I got a comment saying the person wasn't mortal, so to not offend anymore immortals." =k= +Bai!!+Category:Creepypasta Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl